Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device including a material emitting light when electrical energy is applied thereto, in which energy generated through electron-hole recombination in semiconductor junction parts is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are commonly employed as light sources in lighting devices and backlight units of large liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and thus, development of LEDs has been accelerated.
Recently, a utilization range of LEDs has extended to light sources of high current/high output fields. Thus, a structure of a light emitting device having improved light extraction efficiency is required in the art.